A beginning at the end
by nature love 95
Summary: Hermione Granger ran out from the Gryffindor Room, sobbing. What happens if Harry didn't follow her out? OneShot. not sure about rating


I hope you'll like this :)

* * *

Hermione Granger ran out of the Gryffindor tower after witnessing the kiss between Ronald Weasley and Lavender Brown. It wasn't that she liked Ron in any romantic way. Ron and Lavender had been going out for the past two months secretly and she had been happy for them, though Lavender and her gossips are really getting on her nerves. Hermione was glad that they had decided to go out in public, but it had resulted her in tears.

Hermione sniffed and sobbed as she ran out the Gryffindor tower into an abandoned classroom near the astronomy tower.

"Avis" Hermione whispered tearfully.

She curled up in a corner sobbing while the birds flew around her head. She wiped off her tears on her sleeves when she heard footsteps.

"Granger?" A voice she knew so well called.

"Go away!" Hermione sobbed

"Granger? Is that you?" Draco Malfoy's voice filled the room.

"Yes It's me. Now go away and leave me alone!" Hermione shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" She sobbed.

"I… Just need to get things off my mind for a while." Malfoy admitted kicking a pebble on the floor. Hermione nodded and motioned him to sit next to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Well, you haven't called me a mudblood yet." Malfoy moved to sit next to her.

"So what has been bothering you?" Draco whispered moving his hand towards hers. When she didn't flinch back when he touched it, he held her left hand in his right hand. In the silence, he played with her delicate fingers as he waited patient for her reply.

"Ron and Lavender kissed." She said shortly.

"You like the Weasel?" Draco mused. He was shocked when she did not get angry with him for calling her best friend Weasel.

"No, he's my best friend that's all. They've been going out secretly anyways." Hermione said.

"Then what's wrong?" Draco asked as he gazed at her and then looked down, still playing with her fingers.

"I…I just want someone to love me." Hermione admitted, laughing tearfully. "Its just, yes, they say that they love me, but I want someone to love me forever."

"Wow Granger," Hermione cut him off and said.

"Hermione, my name's Hermione."

"Um, ok." Draco shook his head grinning. "Hermione, do you really think no one will ever love you?"

"Well, no, I know one person will love me forever and ever."

"Who's that?" Draco asked confused, momentarily pausing what he was doing to Hermione's hand, feeling a tug in his heart.

"I don't know." Hermione shook her head as her tears subsided. "It seems stupid doesn't it? Not knowing who you'll fall in love with, yet…" She trailed off laughing softly.

"Well, I do know someone who had fallen deep in love with you the first time he saw you." Draco said looking into her chestnut eyes.

"Wh--" Hermione go cut off with Draco's lips that had crashed into hers.

The kiss was passionate, loving and soft. They kissed till they needed to breath.

"I don't get it." Hermione breathed out, their foreheads leaning against each other's.

"Well, I just confessed my love and we snogged. Now, you doubt me." Draco smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"I don't. It's just hard to believe." Hermione held both his hand in hers. "You were just teasing me and calling me a --" Draco kissed her again.

"I didn't mean to call you that and you know what the muggles say about little boys teasing little girls, pulling their braids."

"You know about that?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"I don't fully hate muggles you know, I have times when I doubt my father." Draco explained. Hermione nodded hesitantly with questions in her head.

Silence ensued.

"Draco," Hermione started as she caressed his face. "After tonight, I want us to go back to the way it was." At Draco's confusing yet shocked face, she continued. "With the war coming up…I know you have the mark Draco, I don't care, but at these times, I don't want to get too involved. I just don't want to get hurt."

Draco was saddened by the fact but agreed. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I was forced to. I'll remember this night forever and ever, till death." Puzzlement showed in her eyes. "Because you, my love, have changed me. I love you so much."

Draco pulled her into a kiss that poured out his love for her. He pulled back when he tasted tears and looked into her chestnut coloured eyes.

"I love you too." Hermione laughed brokenly. "Why do I have to find you now?"

"Because, Merlin knows, even a time like this, things need to be explained." Draco answered.

"I love you Draco Malfoy. Do not forget that." Hermione smiled through her drying tears.

"I love you Hermione Granger. I'll love you forever and ever. Nothing will change that." Draco promised as they sealed the night with their last but passionate kiss.

* * *

PLEASE COMMENT AND ADD :D

sorry i sound a bit...idk..rushed?


End file.
